Lo Conocí - La Conocí
by Mari White Andley
Summary: Candy y Terry son amigos de la infancia, por cosas de la vida luego de años sin verse Terry decide ir a vivir con Candy y su hermano Albert, Terry se convertirá en el confidente y amigo incondicional de Candy. ¿Volverán a aflorar viejos sentimientos de la infancia? ¿Cómo lo tomaran?
1. Chapter 1

Lo conocí – La conocí

_**Capítulo I**_

-Aaaahhh….! –Un grito ensordecedor lleno toda la habitación.

Proviene del baño – dijo el – no termino de completar la oración cuando sus piernas como con vida propia lo dirigieron hasta ese lugar, no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Dijo ella

-Este… Eh… E… Mmm (Se aclaró un poco la garganta), Soy Terry, Albert me pidió que por favor cuidase de ti este fin de semana, luego te cuento que paso, ¿te encuentras bien...?

-No, no me encuentro bien, trate de alcanzar el…Mmmm…algo y me dio un calambre por tanto me resbale, - hizo una pausa - ¿TERRY? ¿TERRY?, eres el Terry que yo conozco, tanto tiempo sin verte lamento que me tengas que ver en estas condiciones pero por favor ayúdame estoy en el suelo como una estúpida y mi trasero se está congelando – Paro de hablar, cuando de repente escucho unas carcajadas por parte de Terry – No te rías, me duele todo no puedo levantarme, ¿dónde está Albert?

Terry se tensó por un momento, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero la situación era algo vergonzosa. Guardo silencio un momento y dijo: -Tendré que entrar en la ducha, te voy a dar una toalla para que te cubras.

La chica comprendió y asintió. Terry le paso la toalla y luego entro, ahí estaba ella en el piso toda mojada y con la cara totalmente roja de la vergüenza; su cuerpo era blanco con un leve tono rosado, su cabello un amarillo tan fino como el sol, pero sin llegar a ser escandaloso, tenía una pequeña nariz respingada y cubierta toda de unas suaves y ligeras pecas y esos ojos, dos esferas tan verdes y lindas como las esmeraldas mismas; La chica se percató como de pronto el rostro de Terry se sonrojo, así que para aliviar un poco la tensión dijo: Oye! Querido Terry – lo último lo dijo en son de burla – ¿qué te pasa? Acaso nunca habías visto a una mujer tirada en el piso del baño mojada.

Terry recobro su postura y con un porte muy gallardo dijo: No es eso, es solo que Albert olvido mencionar la pecosa que se volvió su hermanita- y una vez dicho esto soltó una carcajada y se dispuso a levantarla; una vez fuera del baño, y ya relajados un poco por la situación Terry puso a la chica al tanto de todo.

-Mucho gusto Candy, tenía tiempo sin verte, bueno desde que me fui a Londres, la ultima vez estabas muy pequeña, vine para quedarme a vivir con Albert, pero como veraz hoy descubrió que había un fraude en la empresa de Miami y cuando venía llegando me lo encontré en el aeropuerto, el me indico la dirección y dijo que en la noche te llamaba para ponerte al tanto, que lo disculparas por irse sin avisar, dijo que estaría fuera solo el fin de semana.

_** FLASH BACK**_

-¡Albert amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Terry, ven acá pequeño desgraciado –dijo Albert y dicho esto se fundieron en un abrazo fraternal – y dime ¿cómo siguen tus padres?

-Huumm, igual, no me puedo quejar, pero al menos ahora se miran a la cara, ¿eso es un avance no?

-Podría decirse, aunque yo no sé mucho de eso, sabes que mis padres murieron cuando yo era aún muy joven.

-Lo siento, oye y que haces aquí, quedamos en que nos íbamos a encontrar en el parque frente a tus oficinas, no me digas que cambiaste de opinión y decidiste venirme a buscar por si me perdía, por si es asi me veré tentado a besarte – ante este comentario ambos chicos rieron a carcajadas.

-Debo decir que me siento halagado – dijo Albert aun entre risas – pero no – su mirada se tornó seria, –Mi jefe descubrió ciertos fraudes en nuestras compañías en Miami y como yo soy su mano derecha me pidió a mi ir, no tuve tiempo ni de avisarle a Candy, jamás habría ido de no saber que tu vendrías, suena egoísta pero si no lo resuelve la compañía iría a la quiebra, por eso quiero pedirte que por favor vayas a esta dirección es donde está mi casa y de Candy y por favor cuides de mi hermanita.

-¿De tu hermanita?... Osea que vine para acá a hacer de niñero - Respondió el con una leve sonrisa de lado.

-Lo siento mucho amigo de verdad, pero Candy es mi única familia y sabes que la quiero más que a nada en el mundo, no me gusta dejarla sola tanto tiempo, además solo será el fin de semana.

-Albert, tranquilo, solo estaba bromeando, ve tranquilo que yo la cuido, solo debes decirme… ¿Dónde guarda sus muñecas? – Terry soltó una carcajada.

-Muñecas, puede que te lleves una gran sorpresa – pensó Albert.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Mmmm, has cambiado mucho Terry, pero sigues siendo más alto que yo, Albert ya me había comentado que un amigo de el vendría a vivir con nosotros, pero jamás imagine que serias tú, bueehh si me disculpas voy a cambiarme.

-Claro pecosa

-Mocoso malcriado – dijo entre dientes – el solo atino a reír

En eso el teléfono de Terry suena: - Aló – Hola Terry – dijo Albert por la otra línea – Cuéntame ¿ya te encontraste con Candy?

-Si – dijo Terry sin mucho animo

-¿Qué te pasa Terry? A ya se! No consigues las muñecas…

-Albert – dijo Terry en tono serio, para luego reírse – empiezo a creer que todo esto es plan tuyo.

-¡Cómo crees! Solo pienso que Candy y tu necesitan un nuevo confidente que no sea yo.

-Oye yo tengo otros amigos –Pero Albert no escuchó esto último porque ya había cortado.

-Maldito Albert

-¡Oye! – Dijo Candy- Deberías evitar maldecir a mi hermano en su propia casa.

-Lo siento mucho – solo atinó a decir, en eso la observo llevaba un conjunto morado muy lindo, de short y camiseta y su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta, sin duda no era esa pequeña niña revoltosa que había conocido hace tiempo.

-Terry – ella volvió a interrumpir – ¿qué edad tienes?

-Yo pues, tengo 17 y ¿tu?

-Yo 16 y desde cuando te ves con mi hermano, primero pensé que habían estudiado juntos por que la verdad nunca supe tu edad y siempre te veías mayor, pero ya veo que no, él tiene 27.

-Fuuuiiii, que inteligente eres, debes sacar muy buenas notas en tu colegio – y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada el prosiguió – pero Albert si estudio con mi hermano mayor Richard, mi hermano murió hace 7 años en un accidente – Terry sintió que se le quebraba la voz, pero recobro el aliento al ver los ojos de dicha chica que inconscientemente le transmitieron confianza y consuelo- para ese tiempo Albert y yo ya éramos amigos, pero con el accidente el me dio más confianza y tranquilidad que ningún otro – sus ojos se llenaron de admiración, para luego cambiar drásticamente a un semblante duro – me dio más confianza que mis padres que para ese momento ya se estaban distanciando.

Ella escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

¿Qué me pasa? Apenas si la recuerdo y siento que con solo mirarme puede sacarme cualquier información que desee; es cierto es linda pero hay algo más, será que están volviendo a salir esos viejos sentimientos, no logro comprender y ese verde, esos ojos que aún no he logrado sacar de mi mente – pensó el – me estoy volviendo loco –esto último lo dijo en voz alta.

Candy se percató – ¿dijiste algo? – pregunto, el negó con la cabeza – Candy se extrañó y luego pensó: Terry es muy distinto a todas las personas que he conocido, a veces está muy tranquilo y luego pone esa mirada, donde parece albergar mucho odio e ira, luego amor, ahora que lo noto siempre ha sido asi, en fin no lo entiendo.

Candy y Terry pasaron toda la mañana hablándose y conociéndose, de repente Candy se levantó y dijo:

-Albert ya me había comentado como te dije que un amigo vendría a vivir con nosotros, por eso organice nuestro horario de oficios para que el nuevo, osea tú, tenga algo que hacer en la casa, lastimosamente Albert no está y como tú eres hombre tienes mucha más fuerza que yo, asi que tendrás que hacer tus quehaceres y los de Albert – ella le guiño el ojo, dio una sonrisa de lado y de pronto saco una lista tan largo que seguro no iba a terminar en todo el tiempo que viviera allí.

-¡Quueeeeee!? - Terry pego un grito al cielo.

Candy reía a carcajadas – es broma Terry siempre tengo esta lista conmigo por si quiero fastidiar a Albert o por extensión a su amigo – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y le guiño nuevamente el ojo.

-Vaya resulta que eres bromista no...? - sabes lo que pasa con el que juega con candela – dijo en tono irónico.

Candy todavía reía – Los oficios los podemos dejar para después, primero necesito comprar ropa, este lunes empiezo mi último año y no puede ir con la misma ropa de siempre.

-Vaya que si eres pretenciosa, la pobre tarjeta de Albert debe llorar, por cierto donde estudias...?...Pedí a mis padres enviar mis papeles aquí para inscribirme en un nuevo colegio y Albert por ser mayor hizo los tramites, me dijo que iba a estudiar en el mismo colegio que tu...

-Waaaoooo! Que emoción! El San Pablo te va a encantar, es un poco estricto eso sí, pero siempre hay posibilidades de romper las reglas – Guardo silencio y se percató de lo que acababa de decir – Digo, digo siempre hay posibilidades de divertirse en grupo, Ay! que emoción, te presentare a todos mis amigos seguro que les caerás bien, vamos rápido Terry es tarde y tengo mucho que comprar – Dicho esto lo jalo por un braza y lo saco fuera de la casa, ya afuera Candy no paraba de hablar, hasta que de pronto hizo silencio, Terry se sorprendió, ella lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos, como si se hubiera llevado una gran sorpresa y dijo: Ese auto es tuyo – era un bello ejemplar color plateado marca Ferrari, totalmente salido de agencia.

-Ese- señalo el auto con una pizca de orgullo – Si es mío, fue un juguete que me regalaron mis padres por mi cumpleaños, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres subir? - La respuesta era obvia, pero ella había logrado subirle su ego y no era tan fácil bajarlo, otro silencio se apodero, al mismo tiempo que ella lo rompió.

-Oye Terry -dijo como dudando de lo que iba a preguntar- ¿vamos a ir en el al cole?

-Jajajajajaja – Terry soltó una carcajada – vaya si serás interesada pecosa, pero sabes yo no te he invitado a subir.

Candy se ruborizo de inmediato -Da igual – respondió – Me gusta más el autobús es más divertido que ir con un mocoso engreído como tú – Candy le saco la lengua y le dio la espalda.

Terry la tomo por el hombro, le dio vuelta, le encantaba verla molesta y sin duda ya se estaba acostumbrando, le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas y le dijo: Candy, yo no te he invitado, pero eso no quiere decir que no pensaba hacerlo, ven vamos de compras – tomo su mano caballerosamente abrió la puerta de su copiloto y la ayudo a subir una vez esto subió y puso el auto en marcha.

-Aquí es la primera tienda – dijo Candy aun un poco furiosa, en realidad no quería estarlo, pero ante todo el orgullo.

Entraron en la tienda Candy se probó millones de ejemplares - por no exagerar – o bueno eso era lo que Terry pensaba ya que las horas le parecían minutos, aunque no podía negar que adoraba ver parte de su cuerpo cuando salía para que el la viera, desfilaba para él desde pantalones muy largos y ajustados hasta shorts muy detallistas y ni qué decir de las blusas; después de un rato ya la situación entre ellos se había aliviado y no paraban de echar broma y reír a carcajadas - Candy pago y salieron con cantidades de bolsas que incluían desde ropa, zapatos y accesorios, bolsos, todo para que según Candy no faltara nada. Terry pensó que habían acabado, cuando Candy dijo: -Vamos aún faltan muchas tiendas por ver – Dios! Este será un largo día, exclamo Terry.

Llevaban más de 10 tiendas cuando Candy pidió a Terry detenerse en una tienda exclusiva para hombres – Candy sonrió traviesamente.

-Ahh! No! Eso sí que no! – Protesto Terry – no pienso entrar y es mi última palabra – no termino de decir esto cuando Candy, con fuerza de quien sabe dónde, lo había arrastrado hacia adentro y lo tenía probándose infinidad de ropa que parecía no acabar.

– Candy todo esto es necesario, yo estoy bien con lo que tengo.

-Claro que no Terry tienes que comprar y además – ella se quedó mirando fijamente su cabello, entonces Terry tuvo miedo – Necesitas un corte de cabello.

-No Candy no, mi cabello no, lo he llevado largo desde que tengo memoria, es mi selo personal – Dijo el, aunque no quería que ella notara que atino a leer sus pensamientos, él ya había pensado en eso y se prometió a si mismo hacerlo en cuanto se presentara la oportunidad, pero algo era seguro no se la pondría tan fácil.

– Sabes algo Candy, lo pensare, pero con una condición – Terry fijo sus ojos en los labios de Candy y con una mirada acechante y seductora dijo: mi nuevo corte a cambio de un beso – Candy se sonrojo mucho ante tal comentario y lo único que pudo lograr fue negar con la cabeza.

Ya después de un rato Terry seguía probándose ropa por petición, no más bien exigencia de Candy, El comentario de Terry había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza toda la tarde y no podía negar que la sola idea la hacía perder el dominio de sí misma.

-¿Qué te parece? – Terry la saco de sus pensamientos, llevaba unos pantalones negros muy ajustados a sus bien formadas piernas, una camisa con ciertos logotipos pero muy actual y unos lentes oscuros que tomo del mostrador.

Candy se ruborizo enseguida y con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba felicito su elección y se dispusieron apagar los innumerables atuendos que Candy le dijo.

Una vez en la casa Candy entro corriendo y se tiro en el sofá a descansar, Terry tuvo que hacer muchos viajes para poder llevar todo adentro, lo que más le dolía de todo eso era que la mayoría de las cosas eran de Candy, cuando termino ella yacía dormida, con cuidado fue a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar la cena.

-La pase bien Candy, gracias, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto – dijo Terry en voz baja y la observo un poco antes de ir a la cocina.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo II**_

-Mmmm, que rico huele – dijo Candy despertándose; ya era de mañana. – Dios que hago en mi cama, ¿Terry me abra cargado? Ay no! Me vio dormir e de verme horrible…Mmmm bueno ya que – dijo esto mientras rascaba su cabeza y sacaba la lengua – bueno Candy a levantarse – se dijo ella misma –mejor me arreglo para el desayuno.

-Buenos días pecosa durmiente.

-Terry ¿tú me cargaste a mi cama?

-Por supuesto y déjame decirte que no fue fácil, pesas mucho – Jajajajaja

-Terry… Atrevido… Pero porque no me llamaste anoche.

-Qué?... Candy, pase literalmente una hora llamándote, tu sueño es como el de tres personas juntas, asi que me rendí y te deje dormir.

-Uuppss… Albert siempre me lo ha dicho pero yo creía que estaba exagerando- dijo esto mientras terminaba su desayuno- debo admitirlo eres buen cocinero, no tanto como yo, pero pasa la prueba, oye Terry ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Pensaba quedarme en casa descansando, jamás en mi vida había gastado tanta energía como ayer, además aún estoy adolorido por el viaje.

-Bueno yo voy a salir con mis amigas Annie y Patty vamos a comprar.

-Candy no compraste bastante ayer.

-Lo que pasa querido Terry es que hubieron ciertas cosas que no podía comprar frente a ti… además entre mis amigas y yo nos damos buenos consejos.

-Bueno entonces creo que no me interesa… por cierto Albert llamo anoche para saber de ti, le dije que estabas dormida, asi que te mando besos a ti y a Cubaloo… por cierto ¿Quién es Cubaloo?

-Jajajaja…Cubaloo…?...Es solo un oso sin importancia –sonrió algo nerviosa –

En ese momento Terry se dispuso a levantar los platos.

-Terry…

-Mmmm…

En el momento en que volteo no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que Candy le dio un leve beso en los labios para luego salir corriendo a tomar el picaporte de la puerta.

-En la nevera esta el nombre de mi estilista, dile que vas de parte mía él sabrá que hacer, chao.

Terry estaba ahí parado con los platos en sus manos, no sabía cómo reaccionar, y algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, esa chica con su inocencia fugaz era capaz de despertar en el sentimientos que creía ya muertos, asi que dejo los platos en el lavavajillas, tomo el número de la nevera y se dispuso a salir, sin duda esta situación era diferente, soltó un pequeña carcajada, el normalmente siempre llevaba el control sobre todo, pero ahora, ahora ella lo controlaba y no era que le molestaba, porque algo dentro de él le decía que ella era única y eso le gustaba, lastimosamente no sabía cómo llamar a eso y una vez que organizo un poco sus ideas salió.

öööööööööööööööööööööööööööö öööööööööööööööööööööööööööö öööööööö

**No muy lejos de ahí**

-Candy! – llamaron Annie y Patty.

-Chicas! – Grito Candy – que alegría volver a verlas, ¿cómo estuvieron su vacaciones?, se les ve diferente.

-Candy, pero que felicidad eh – dijo Patty – Pero buehh, oye Candy ¿adivina a quien nos encontramos en las vegas?

-Candy hizo un gesto extraño con la cara como si pensara – No, no sé, ¿Quién dime?

-A los hermanos Cornwell, Estear – Patty se coloro toda – y Archie – termino diciendo Annie- por cierto continuo Patty- Eliza y Niel, también estaban desgraciadamente – hizo una cara de disgusto – la zo..., los siento, Eliza intento varias veces coquetear con Estear y Archie.

-Seguro ya debe de estar enterada de la herencia de ellos – Aporto Candy

-Es lo más seguro – dijo Annie – aunque se las va a ver feo si le pone un dedo encima a los chicos.

-Vaya alguien esta celosa… Jajajaja… se burlaba Candy.

-Ya te veremos cuando te enamores Candy

-No creo que sea pronto no tengo tiempo para eso del romanticismo, y además no creo soportar más perdidas – los verdes ojos de Candy se cristalizaron en unas lágrimas que ella misma impidió salir. – Pero bueno ya dejemos de hablar de lo malo díganme: ¿qué tal la pasaron con Estear y Archie?

-Excelente –respondió Annie – Paseamos todo el día, y en la noche nos invitaron a la feria, pero luego de ahí, este buehh no puedo opinar en general porque Patty y Estear desaparecieron.

-¿Que…?!... Patty cuéntame… cuéntame!

Patty estaba más colorada que nunca – Este… e…Buehh

-Ya desembucha – Grito Candy – y Patty empezó a relatar

_** FLASH BACK **_

-Patty ven quiero mostrarte algo –Dijo Estear interrumpiéndolos pensamientos de la chica, Estear era un joven genio, muy tímido y recatado, aunque a veces exageraba, era un chico alto de muy buena apariencia y ojos marrones que ocultaba tras un par de anteojos que utilizaba desde muy temprana edad, a veces los remplazaba por lentes de contacto pero no era muy seguido.

-Seguro Estear – Respondió Patty – Estear la llevo a un lugar un poco alejado de la feria donde pudieran estar solos.

- Patty… - Dudo – Demonios porque es más fácil inventar que hablar contigo – se quejaba- Patty todo este tiempo lo miraba expectante y sin pronunciar palabra.

-Listo lo tengo, tal vez asi sea más fácil hablar – Así que con mucho temor y suavidad se acercó a ella la toma por la cintura con un braza y su nuca con el otro y lentamente la recostó de un árbol que está cerca de ellos y se fue acercando - Patty… te voy a besar – y dicho esto sus labios se fundieron en un fino, suave e inexperto beso; luego de un momento Estear se separó, junto ambas frentes, le sonrió y dijo: Patty eres la chica más hermosa e interesante que he conocido, me complementas en mente, pero quisiera que también en cuerpo, Patricia O´brayan ¿quisieras ser mi novia? –Patricia paso sus brazos por el cuello de Estear y nuevamente unieron sus labios en un beso, para Estear no hubo mejor respuesta que esa, lentamente ese beso tierno se convirtió en uno más sediento, el saboreaba sus labios con su lengua como pidiendo permiso para entrar en ellos, Patty sintió esto y abrió lentamente sus labios para luego unir su lengua con la de el en una fina danza que solo ellos dos deseaban disfrutar, era un momento mágico, solo de ellos dos, el de dos seres que se amaban por sobre todo, olvidando la timidez y el nerviosismo, de pronto el aire empezar a faltar y muy a pesar de ellos se tuvieron que separar.

TE AMO- susurraron.

_** FIN FLASH BACK**_

Una vez que Patty culmino su relato nadie dijo nada, hasta que – ¿Cómo se sintió? – Rompió el silencio Candy – Es maravilloso – Acoto Patty – sientes como miles descargas eléctricas por tu cuerpo, y lo mejor es que comprendes qué el que te hace sentir eso es la persona que tu amas y la que te ama a ti.

-Sorprendente –Dijeron Annie y Candy – ojala con Niel hubiera sentido lo mismo – pensó Candy.

-Bueno ya es tarde vamos a comprar – dijo Annie.

Las tres chicas se pusieron en marcha para iniciar sus comprar, asi pasaron toda la tarde.

ööö öööööööööööööööööööööööööööö öööööööööööööööööööööööööööö öööööööö

-Hola Chicas! – Estear, Archie- Grito Candy – ¿qué hacen por aquí?

-Bueno yo tengo una cita con Patty- Dijo Estear y se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, quería besarla pero por respeto a sus amigos no lo hizo – dale tiempo al tiempo. Se dijo internamente.

-Y yo –continuo Archie – vengo a escoltar a la señorita Annie.

-Candy no te gustaría acompañarnos – Pregunto Estear -

-¿Terry? – Dijo Archie mirando detrás de la espalda de Candy – mira Estear es Terry.

-¿Estear, Archie? Vaya como han cambiado casi ni los reconocí.

-¡Vaya loco! –Dijo Estear sin salir de su asombro – los tres chicos estaban tan entusiasmados con su encuentro que olvidaron a las tres chicas que esperaban respuesta a todo esto.

-Te cortaste el cabello – Dijo Archie (El ya hace tiempo se lo había cortado también).

-Si una chica malcriada me obligo – Dijo Terry

-No me digas que fue Susana

El semblante de Candy decayó, no supo por qué el nombre de cierta persona la hacía sentir tanta rabia y a la vez temor dentro de sí, ¿Quién era Susana? ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con Terry?, Terry noto esto en Candy, porque a pesar de todo no dejo de mirarla ni un segundo.

-¿Estás loco Estear? – Reacciono Terry- por ella no me saco ni una pestaña – En eso Candy volvió a la realidad y sonrió- Esto fue obra de una rubia, pecosa, ojos verdes entrometida que estudia con ustedes- Candy se sonrojo.

-Fue… Candy! Vaya Candy eres la primera que logra convencer a Terry de hacer algo que él no quiera

-Fue un trato justo – Mofo Terry – Pero no insistan que no diré nada.

-Pero que descortés Estear – Dijo Archie – Terry ellas son Annie y Patty la novia de Estear. Terry tomo las manos de ambas chicas y las beso, nunca dejaba de lado su orgullo inglés, se acercó a ellas y dijo: Ya veo por qué los hermanos Cornwell no dejan de hablar de ustedes – dicho esto se alejó de ellas y les guiño el ojo.

-Terry y que haces aquí?...Preguntó Candy

-Aayy…Ya me acorde iba al aeropuerto a recibir a Albert, su viaje se adelanto

-Albert…?...Llego..? Que emoción…?...Que esperamos vamos Terry…y Dicho esto lo jalo muy fuerte del brazo.

-Bueno chicos fue un gusto, Hasta luego, Candy espera por dios.

-Vamos rápido, chao chicos los quiero.

-Esa Candy nunca cambiara, sigue siendo una niña cuando quiere- dijo Estear

-Es un espíritu libre-Agrego Archie

ööö öööööööööööööööööööööööööööö öööööööööööööööööööööööööööö öööööööö

Un silencio incomodo se tornó el resto del camino, Candy decidió romperlo.

-Por qué no me llamaste…?..Hubiera ido corriendo al aeropuerto...

-Si te llame pero dejaste tu teléfono en la casa

-Mier…Es verdad

-Waaaooo!...La pecosa dice palabrotas, Jajajajaja

-Terry…ven acá te voy a golpear

Estos dos se perseguían por la calle como dos niños, tropezándose con todo el mundo, gritando y riendo a carcajadas.

-Candy espera un momento ya me canse...-decía con la respiración entrecortada

-Si eres debilucho no aguantas nada; por cierto me gusta cómo te ves, Giovanny supo que hacer.

-No te voy a mentir, me dio mucha Tristeza ver mi cabello caer lenta y dolorosamente al suelo…

-Ay…ya no seas exagerado

-Jejejeje, esta bien me gusta el resultado, por cierto que fue lo de esta mañana

Candy se sonrojo toda al recordar – Fue un empujoncito- Acoto ella –Es que realmente quería que te hicieras el cambio.

-Aaaahhh, Gracias me agrado- dicho esto le guiño el ojo y se adelantó a llegar al aeropuerto.

Cuando por fin llegaron Albert ya estaba en la puerta esperándolos

-Albert…!

-Candy…!...Ella corrió a brazos de su hermano, quien de un solo jalón la subió y le empezó a dar vueltas. La gente miraba a estos rubios con sumo alegría y diversión. Cuando Albert la bajo se acercó a Terry y lo abrazo muy fraternalmente, se acercó a su oído y dijo: Espero la hayas cuidado muy bien!

-Por cierto Terry que le paso a tu cabello

-Creo que vi que alguien te llamaba

-Seguro yo no…Aaahh…no evadas mi pregunta Terry…! Por que te cortaste el cabello?

-Por qué?...Una apuesta que hice con una chiquilla y bueno perdí.

-Ya no seas llorón- Refuto Candy-Ni que hubiera puesto un cuchillo en el cuello

-Yo lo vi asi ante el argumento que me diste no tuve tiempo ni de pelear

-Que exagerado- y le saco la lengua

-Jajajajaja, parece que se van a llevar muy bien – Reía Albert- ya mis niños vamos a casa

-El resto del camino fue tranquilo, bueno no tan tranquilo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola Chicas perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, deben saber que donde vivo el internet es pésimo y a veces me frustro tratando de subir los capi, pero aquí hay uno nuevo, este…Hace unos meses atrás leí una historia en esta misma página, hasta ahora creo que es la mejor, en fin allí leí acerca de la pareja Tom-Flammy y pss me gustaría usarla para mi historia. Bueno sin más preámbulo aquí está el cap.**_

_**Advertencia: El siguiente Capitulo contiene algo de vocabulario ofensivo y una escena violenta, si esto hiere su sensibilidad absténgase de leer. Gracias**_

**Capitulo III**

A la mañana siguiente Candy estaba despierta más temprano de lo normal, así que aprovecho que Terry y Albert aun dormían para prepararles un desayuno especial.

Cocino con mucho afán y una vez que termino se sonrió y fue directo a su habitación a cambiarse.

Albert y Terry fueron despertados por un aroma exquisito por lo que se levantaron muy rápido, se bañaron, vistieron y al poco tiempo ya estaban en la mesa esperando por Candy.

-Buenos Días –Saludo ella

-Buenos Días hermanita, hoy te ves hermosa.

Terry no había volteado a mirarla y cuando lo hizo – Bu...bu...buenos días Candy –Quedo impresionado con la belleza que se presentaba ante él, Candy vestía una blusa aguamarina con corte en V y pequeñas mangas, una falda muy bonita pero sin llegar a ser vulgar que resaltaba muy bien sus piernas, un maquillaje muy sencillo y su cabello lo llevaba lacio muy largo, sujetado cerca del fleco con unos ganchos de plata herencia de su madre.

La chica solo atino a sonreír ya que la presencia de Terry no le era del todo indiferente; esa mañana, sin duda los dos se habían esmerado en su arreglo, tal vez querían impresionar a "alguien" y de eso Albert se dio cuenta. Candy miro a Terry sin perder un solo detalle, este estaba vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado a la parte baja de su cuerpo, lo cual mostraba muy bien sus atléticas piernas con una franela negra que al igual que el pantalón cumplía su objetivo mostrar muy provocadoramente sus bellos brazos. Candy no pudo evitar morder discretamente su labio inferior, acción que solo Terry noto, para él fue algo muy inocente pero también muy sexy.

-Candy que haces ahí parada siéntate a desayunar – Albert la saco de su trance

-Ahh..!..Sí…Seguro- El resto del desayuno transcurrió muy normal, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse, Albert se fue a su trabajo y Terry y Candy al San Pablo.

-Candy te ves hermosa -Rompió el silencio Terry

-Gracias -Contesto sonrojada

-Mis consejos de moda sin duda te funcionaron -Vocifero, en eso Candy le dio un zape

-Auuhhh – Hay tienes por andar de engreído – y en eso los rieron.

Una vez en que llegan al San Pablo, Terry como todo buen caballero abre la puerta del lado de Candy y la ayuda a bajar, ella sonrió ante tal gesto, pero su sonrisa se borra instantáneamente

-Niel...Demonios no se había graduado ya...y vaya la zorra de Luisa lo acompaña, claro tal para cual.

-Candy ¿pasa algo?

-Terry puedo pedirte un favor, puedes fingir ser mi novio

-Que me pides qué?

-Es solo por ahora

Terry noto como el rostro de Candy cambio cuando este chico Niel se acercó, así que paso brazo por la cintura de Candy demostrando así que aceptaba su petición.

-Candy tesoro, es un gusto volver a verte- Dijo Niel con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Niel... Quisiera decir lo mismo, no se supone que ya deberías estar graduado.

-Tal vez, pero no estoy preparado para dejar esto todavía, además, estoy decidido a recuperarte -Dijo esto creyendo que Terry no lo escucharía para su suerte el pegoste de Luisa no lo escucho ya que desde que llego no hizo otra cosa más que incomodar a Terry con la mirada

-Y Candy no piensas explicarnos que pitos toca este aquí...

-Soy Terruce Grandchester -Respondió con tono seco- Soy el "Novio de Candy", y si no me equivoco eres Niel Leegan, si he escuchado de ti.

-Vaya Candy parece que no perdiste tiempo- Dijo mordazmente

-Ja pierdes tu tiempo con ella, de todo el cole es la única que no ha planchado, perdón ella y sus ñoñas amigas, pero buehh...-Dijo Luisa

-De todas formas diviértanse adiós Candice.

Después de este último comentario Candy quedo completamente sacada del espacio, para ella nunca fue problema el tema de su inocencia, en otro momento esto no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, pero ¿por qué ahora que estaba con Terry se sentía menos mujer? Terry la saco de sus pensamientos

-Eso es cierto Candy?, lo que dijo Luisa

Candy bajo su cabeza, estaba avergonzada y empezó a jugar con sus manos, Terry se dio cuenta de cuan incomoda estaba y cuando se iba a retractar, ella respondió.

-Sí. Si es verdad

-Mmm eso es bueno- La tomo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Ven Candy vamos a clases -Ella solo asintió

Ya en el patio central del colegio todos los alumnos estaban formados con el fin de conocer su salón correspondiente durante todo el año, solo tendrían salones a parte para el área de Biología, Química, Física y Francés.

La Directora Grey quiso dirigir la palabra; esta era una mujer muy sofisticada, pero a la vez alegre, muy jovial y bueno razón por la que Candy es como es.

-Queridos alumnos, sean todos bienvenidos a este nuevo año escolar, para algunos el comienzo de una etapa dirigida a la madurez, para otros el final de esta etapa, como siempre el San Pablo esta dichoso de acogerlos a todos en esta nuestra familia.

A continuación los invitamos a seguir a los profesores que están al frente, ellos les indicaran en qué orden se acomodaran en cada salón, esperamos no haya escándalos este año, pueden retirarse.

-Hola chicos este año nuestras listas crecieron por lo tanto abra dos salones de último año, el primero estará a cargo de mí, La profesora Pony -Asi le decían de cariño

-Si...!

-Chicos silencio, los alumnos que nombrare por favor acompáñenme.

-Annie Brither

-Archibald Cornwell

-Candice Andrew

-Annie estaremos juntas, ojala que nos toque a todos juntos este año

-Si amiga, sería muy divertido

-Señoritas silencio

-Si profesora pony- Dijo Candy

-Continuo

-Alistear Cornwell

-Flammy Hamilton

-Terry Grandchester

-Tom Stevens

Mmm Flammy, Terry, Tom ustedes son nuevos verdad

-Así es -Contestaron

-Bienvenidos entonces

-Candy escuchaste?

-Si Annie, es Tom, pero desde aquí no lo veo

-Lo saludamos luego en el salón

-Patricia O'brayan

Asi prosiguió con una larga lista de nombres, hasta completar 34 alumnos dentro de los cuales no estaban los susodichos.

-Muy bien los alumnos que no han sido nombrados hacer el favor de pasar con la profesora Cristina en el salón de al lado, los demás pasen adentro.

Una vez adentro, la profesora Pony empezó a hablar

-Bien como podrá notar este hay año cambiamos las silla por tanto se pueden colocar en parejas, pero ese compañero que escojan será su compañero durante todo el año en mis clases, así que les doy tiempo para que cambien de compañero si así lo desean (Obvio ya todas sabemos cómo se acomodaron los protagonistas), Señorita Flammy, joven Tom creo que han de sentarse juntos, siéntense aquí delante de Candy y Terry.

-Bien creo que es hora de empezar.

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más normal, hasta que por fin llego el ansiado recreo.

-Pueden salir.

-Crei que nunca dejaría de hablar, no me malinterpreten, no me cae mal la Profesora Pony pero después de tantas vacaciones como que tengo la flojera pegada de los huesos.

-Concuerdo con Archie, también estoy muy cansada

-Vamos Candy si tú y Archie lo que son es una cuerda de flojos

-Stear...

-Jajajajaja

-Buenos Días jóvenes

-Grey

-Candy no le faltes el respeto

-Verdad Annie

-Tranquila Candy- Dijo la directora -He venido a preguntarte algo; falto alguno de tus amigos en la lista del salón.

-Así que nos acomodó a propósito

-En realidad si, además que no quería más problemas, espero que con este favor que te hice mejores tus calificaciones, todos mejoren sus calificaciones, les adelanto este año va a ver un campamento no los diré de que pero para ir tienen que tener la mejores calificaciones en el primer examen, será dentro de dos meses así que mejoren, por cierto Joven Grandchester veo que ya se integró.

-Asi es directora

-Me alegra integren a Tom y Flammy he quedado impresionada con sus notas, claro no como las de Patty y Stear, pero son buenas.

-Seguro, por cierto Annie allí esta Tom, con permiso

-Hola Vaquero Espacial, dijo Candy a su oído

-Candy...!...Annie...!

-Hola Tom

-Qué alegría verte en el San Pablo

-Igual, cuanto ha pasado chicas

-Doce años, doce largos años.

-Tom te presento a nuestros amigos, Patty, Stear, Archie su hermano

-Mío?

-No te hagas

-Bueno está bien

-Y Terry

-Mucho gusto a todos

-Sonó la campana vamos, chicas halla va Flammy, vamos a conocerla.

-Seguros

-Vamos chicos

-En un momento Candy -Dijo Terry

-Vaya que es pequeño el mundo no Grandchester

-Asi es Stevens

-Crei que no querías verme la cara

-Vaya cosas del destino

-jump- Que es de la vida de ella.-Dijo Tom

-No lo sé, te busque al siguiente día Tom

-Para qué?

-Ella tuvo la desfachatez de conservar los sms. -Lo siento

-Jajajaja, nunca te culpe.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste

-Te conozco no podía demostrar señal de debilidad frente a ti

-A mano?

-A mano

-Muy bien, volvamos al salón.

-Hola eres Flammy verdad?...Soy Candy

-Ajá, mucho gusto

-Este sabes vamos a salir en la noche a celebrar el comienzo de clases te gustaría acompañarnos. –Dijo Annie

-Lo pensare.

-Sería bueno que nos acompañaras –Prosiguió Patty

-Ok, con permiso

-Vaya si es seca-Dijo Patty

-Sí, bueno ahora lo importante, hay que ver si los chicos están libres para salir esta tarde, porque parece que tenemos una reunión.

-Cierto Candy, adonde vamos a ir..?

-Que les parece si en vez de andar por ahí nos quedamos en mi casa, digo Albert me envió hace rato un texto diciendo que saldría de viaje y como estoy en casa con Terry será divertido.

-Bien yo llevo las bebidas

-Annie te me adelantaste…Buehh entonces yo llevo la comida.

-Ya les envió un sms a los chicos.

-Bien vamos adentro

"_Reunión hoy en la noche en mi casa, celebrar comienzo de clases"_

_-Ya envié los textos-Falta decirle a Terry lo de esta noche y avisarle a Albert.-Pensó Candy_

-Parece que esta noche hay fiesta donde Candy, piensas ir…?...Señorita estoy hablando con usted

-Lo sé pero decidí ignorarte

-Vamos preciosa sé qué podemos llevarnos bien

-Mira Stevens no tengo la más mínima intención de entablar una amistad con nadie en este colegio, asi que podrías evitar interferir en mi espacio.

-Creo que eso es imposible ya que somos compañeros y pues no puedo dejar de hablar.

-Pues trata porque si no te borrare esa linda sonrisa que tienes de un solo golpe y créeme que hablo enserio.

-Bien pero no tienes que ponerte ruda.

-Mira aquí esta anotada la dirección de la casa de Candy, por si decides ir.

-Aja.

El resto de la clase transcurrió sin contratiempos, la profesora de Biología no asistió ese día.

-Es increíble el primer día y una profesora no asiste.

-Baa la profesora Klaise siempre falta, aunque me gustaría que no faltara tanto es la mejor de todas.

-Claro es la única materia donde Candy va excelente de hecho todos vamos muy bien en su materia.

-Si porque siempre falta y se ocurren unas ideas locas para evaluar y Candy siempre va de la mano con ella.

-Daaa –Candy le saco la lengua a Stear

-Jajajaja

-Por cierto Terry, decidí hacer una reunión esta noche en la casa, solo irán los chicos y más tarde le escribo a Albert para contarle.

-Waaaooo esto es nuevo Candy pidiendo permiso y a Terry

-Cállate Archie no estoy pidiendo permiso

-Pues a mí me parece que si

-Tonto

-Jóvenes hoy pueden retirarse temprano la profesora Klaise no podrá venir.

-Si…!

-Silencio por favor, ahora retírense

-Archie podemos pasar comprando algunas cosas antes de que me lleves a casa

-Seguro Annie, Vamos

-Stear yo también tengo que comprar unas cosas

-Bien vamos, nos vemos más tarde chicos

-ok

-Vamos Candy

-Si Terry, adiós Tom, espero verte más tarde

-Seguro ahí estaré

_** FLASH BACK**_

-Maldición te la has pasado de vaga otra vez, cuando será el día que pueda conseguir comida decente en esta casa

-Tal vez si no te tomaras todo el dinero y trajeras algo mejor que estas porquerías podrías comer mejor

-Te atreves a responderme, eres una maldita, me parto el lomo trabajando pero eso tu no lo notas.

-Que quieres que haga que te aplauda cada vez que llegues por cumplir tu deber, oohhh aplauso –La mujer aplaudió en forma de burla.

-Perra –Plash sonó el golpe fugaz de una bofetada

La mujer cayó al suelo, con la mano sobre su cara

-Me pegaste

-Sí y lo volveré a hacer si no cierras la maldita boca, escúchame bien –La jalo por el cabello- Si vuelvo a ver esta porquería de comida te mato

-Pero que quieres que haga

-Conviértete en puta y gana dinero, no me interesa lo que hagas, pero ya estas advertida.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Charlotte Hamilton recordaba los sucesos que la habían llevado a tener ese horrible moretón en la cara

-Mamá ya llegue

-Flammy hija

-Mamá estas llorando, tu cara –Flammy se llevó las manos a su boca en señal de horror

-No fue nada me resbale con un jabón que cayó al piso

-Crees que soy estúpida, volvieron a discutir, te pego verdad

-Flammy ya no importa –Intento tocar a su hija

-Déjame, hasta cuando tendré que soportar esto –Salió en una sola correrá dejando a su madre en una pieza

Flammy caminaba sin rumbo fijo no sabía que hacer

_-Tal vez pueda ir a casa de esa chica, de todos modos lo único que necesito ahora es olvidarme de todo, tal vez tengan alcohol, comprare un whiskey para no llegar con las manos vacías._

_-_Flammy hacía tiempo que no te veía

-Hola señor Gordon, por favor véndame un whiskey

-Flammy hija no…

-Tranquilo no me lo voy a tomar sola, hay unos chicos

-Decidiste hacer amigos, eso es bueno, toma lleva este es nuevo lo llaman Nuvo.

-Gracias Gordon

-Adiós princesa.

-Candy estamos aquí

-Chicos pasen, pasen

-Solo faltan Tom y Flammy, claro si decide venir

-Bueno por mí no esperen más ya estoy aquí

-Tom que bueno, pasa

-Se debatía entre si tocar el timbre o marcharse

-Flammy viniste pasa, pasa

-Ho...hola

-Por fin comencemos

-Cállate Archie

-No habían empezado

-No –Contesto Archie- Candy tiene una política debemos esperar hasta que lleguen todos y al que va tarde le damos 30 minutos, si no comenzamos

-Ah ya veo, siento la demora

-No importa

-Traje algo

-A ver, vaya esta no la había visto nunca

-Que es Candy?

-Mira Patty

-El dueño de la licorería dijo que lo llaman Nuvo, que es nuevo

-Entonces entrémosle

-Jajajajaja pareces alcohólica –Reía Tom

-Mucho gusto –Dijo Candy

-Ya por dios paren niños- Dijo Annie

Luego de mucho reír, hablar, bailar y bueno algunos que otros vómitos, Candy decide ponerle más chispa a esta noche.

-Chicos que les parece si jugamos la botellita

Aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo gracias por sus rewiens

-: Me alegra que des tu opinión lo que pasa es que Niel juega un papel importante y algo maquiavélico en esta historia por eso no podía poner a Anthony de ex de Candy, si sigues leyendo comprenderás, bueehh gracias de todas formas.

Sigan dando sus sugerencias que son vitales para mí, bueno nos vemos...en el espejo...jejejeje bay.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Advertencia: El siguiente Capitulo contiene algunas escenas un poquito hot**__**, si esto hiere su sensibilidad absténgase de leer. Gracias**_

**Capitulo IV **

-Chicos que les parece si jugamos la botellita

-Candy no me gustan tus ideas -Dijo Stear

-Vamos no seas cobarde, además es el juego más viejo de la historia -Dijo Archie

-Bueno juguemos-Dijo Annie

-Hagámoslo más divertido -Añadió Terry

-Ya sé que quieres -Dijo Tom

-Te parece que soy muy obvio

-Ya habla -Gruño Candy

-Fácil sacándonos la ropa

-Que...! -Fue el turno de Patty de gritar

-Vamos Patty no es para tanto. Además solo nos vamos a quedar con la ropa interior

-Me parece bien y cuando se acabe la ropa pelamos por los besos

-Osea que nosotros no pensamos dormir hoy...? -Dijo Stear

-Ni para que...Flammy no has dicho nada qué opinas

-Candy a mí me da igual si estoy vestida a desnuda

-Desnuda...si quieres te ayudo de una vez

-Ya Tom, para tu salvajismo

-Terry si eres aguafiestas

-Bien vamos a jugar o no?

-Vamos pss que Annie está desesperada por mostrarnos su bello cuerpo.

Zap! -Annie le dio un zape a Archie -Auuhhh

-Hay más de donde vino ese.

-Ya ya aquí está la botella juguemos -Dijo Candy

-Yo primero -Dijo Tom

Dio vuelta a la botella y para mala suerte de el salió...el mismo

-Jajajaja adiós franela Tom

-Demonios

Tom no era nada indiferente a la vista de las chicas tenía un cuerpo muy atlético y envidiable de hecho se marcaban muy bien en su abdomen el fruto de largas horas de ejercicio.

-Sigo yo-Dijo Flammy

-Gira Gira Gira...! -Decían a Coro

-Salió...Stear -Gritaron

Y al igual que Tom lo primero en salir fue su franela, así transcurrió el juego entre risas, caras y maldiciones, la primera de las chicas en salir fue Patty para su suerte no tuvo que mostrar nada tan pronto porque cargaba una chaqueta, Annie no corrió con la misma suerte así que tuvo que quitarse su blusa, lo hizo de una forma tan delicada y lenta que casi estaba torturando a los chicos quien con nada de decoro la observaban en especial Archie.

Maldijo entre dientes el hecho de que su Annie fuera vista por otro que no fuera el, pero eso no volvería a suceder se dijo a sí mismo.

Nuevamente fue el turno de Patty de deshacerse de su blusa y vaya que tenía un cuerpo envidiable, sin duda que la noche se les iba a hacer larga a los chicos.

Cuando fue el turno de Flammy ella opto por sus jeans

-Flammy los jeans...?

-Sí y espero no me toque de nuevo

-No preciosa después de verte rezare toda la noche por que cada turno te toque a ti.

-Ja ja ja -Dijo en burla- Tom eres un tarado

-Soy tu tarado

-Ya ya dejen su romanticismo para después- Dijo Terry

-Me toca- Grito Candy

-Sale sale

-Terry saliste tú

-Que quieres que me quite...?- Le pregunto seductoramente a Candy

-Fácil...el pantalón

-Como ordene jefa.

-Y tan rápido como hablo se los quito

-Soy yo o empieza a hacer calor aquí -Dijo Patty

-Si es verdad- Dijo Annie

-Waaaooo son la cuatro de la mañana -Dijo Archie

-Y...?

-Candy mañana dan la primera fase de preparación para el examen

-Maldición es cierto, mejor nos acostamos

-Cierto -Dijo Terry

-Chicos acomode para que duerman en cuarto de Albert, por favor no vomiten el piso

-Ok jefa

-Ya Terry

-Vamos a mi cuarto chicas

-ok

Ya en el cuarto las chicas caen rendidas en los espacios que Candy acomodo para que durmieran

-Oye Flammy porque te quitaste el pantalón y no la blusa

-Lo que pasa es que normalmente no uso Brasier

-En serio y como le haces para que estén tan perfectas

-Mucho ejercicio, jejejeje

-Voy a intentar, pero es que soy muy floja...Buehh ya vamos a dormir...

A la mañana siguiente Annie fue la primera en levantarse y como supuso que los demás estarían agotados decidió hacerles el desayuno.

-Buenos días, te puedo ayudar en algo

-Archie...Bu...buenos días

-Quería preparar panquecas

-Panquecas...?

-Si es más rápido y no creo que no les guste

-Ok, te ayudo a rallar el queso

-Bien preparare la masa

...

-Annie...?

-Mmm

-Quería saber...mmm...tu...tienes novio...?

-...No por qué...?

_-Demonios porque se me hace tan difícil...?...Vamos Archie tu puedes, solo dile Annie te gustaría ser mi novia...y ya está_ -Pensaba Archie

-Me preguntaba si tú, digo yo, digo tu...este si te gustaría acompañarme -Archie se frotaba el cuello de los nervios-Bueno, ya...Annie te gustaría ser mi novia...?

-Crei que ya lo éramos

-Si...?...Entonces por qué dijiste que no tenías novio

-Me gusta jugar contigo

-Annie eso es malo, no viste todas las idioteces que dije

-Si...y me encanto verte gaguear por mí

-Asi- Dijo seductoramente

-SI... Probablemente si lo haces de nuevo tal vez no pueda resistirme

-E...e...entonces ríndete

Dicho esto Archie lentamente la acerco hacia él y de un manera muy tierna, pero excitante atrapo sus labios en un casi interminable beso, parecía que llevaban tiempo necesitándose, Archie capto cierto nerviosismo en Annie comprendió...su primer beso...No quiso asustarla, quiso abrirse paso en su boca, lentamente paso su lengua por sus labios hasta que Annie dio su aprobación y pudo entrar en su boca, y así empezó una lucha muy interesante entre sus lenguas, Archie creyó escuchar pasos así que termino el beso dando pequeños besos en su frente, mejillas y nariz y casi predeciblemente termino con un te amo.

-Buenos días chicos

-Stear, tan temprano estas levantado

-Me levanto un exquisito olor

-Son panquecas

-En serio Annie son mis preferidas

-De que hablan...mmm que rico huele -Dijo Patty

-Buenos días amor, son panquecas

-Archie y tu cocinas...?

-Yo no Annie, aunque yo la estoy ayudando mucho con el queso

-Jajajajaja

-Buenos Días-Dijeron Tom y Flammy

-Vaya que buen humor traen ustedes hoy-Dijo Annie

-Que de que...?-Balbuceo Tom

-NO juegues Annie, con este vago ni a la esquina

-Oye vago es el que anda por la calle sin hacer nada

-Si si como digas…Oigan y Terry y Candy...?

-Todavía están dormidos, ese par no tiene remedio- Dijo Archie

-De quien hablas Archie

-Mmm Candy hablo de Tom y Flammy que siempre se la pasan peleando

-No te hagas que te escuche, vas a ver que te va a ir mal

-No Candy no…!

-Ven acá…

-Aaauuhhh….Albert…!

-Hola Archie

-Archie…!

-Sálvame Albert…

-Albert..!

-Hola hermanita

-Llegaste, crei que vendrías mañana

-Sí pero todo se adelantó y pude venir antes, pero veo que no te fue mal en mi ausencia

-Albert te envié un texto y un correo, pidiendo permiso..

-Puess tu texto no me llego y no he revisado el correo, pero por que creíste que te daría permiso…!

-Albert…no me regañes

-Donde esta Terry

-Mmm…Albert…?...Aquí estoy

-te juro que todo fue idea de Terry

-Candy…!

-Jajajajaja

-Deberían ver sus caras

-Demonios Albert hiciste que me asustara

-Albert…!

-vamos Candy fue un juego

-Te odio, ven acá…!

-Aaaahhh

Candy y Albert corrían como unos niños por toda la sala algo muy divertido para todos los espectadores.

-Donde esta Archie él también me debe una…Archie

-Demonios…Candy estoy cansado

-Perfecto quédate quieto hasta que te muela a golpes

-Vamos Candy…-Dijo Archie cansado

-Ya mi niña quédate quieta

-Pero Albert

-Ya quieta pues, hay algunos aquí que conozco, pero veo caras nuevas hoy

-Bueno ellos son Tom y Flammy, son nuevos en el cole y obvio en el grupo, los veras muy seguido por aquí.

-Tom…?...el vaquero espacial…?

-Como se nota que eres hermano de Candy, solo ustedes se acuerdan de eso..

-VAQUERO ESPACIAL…Jajajajaja

-Ya paren Terry y Archie o los muelo a golpes

-Ya no te pongas intenso vaquerito

-Ahora si…

-Vamos Tom tranquilo es solo un juego –Dijo Albert- Dime como está tu familia

-Muy bien Papá y Mamá han prosperado mucho, Sara se gradúa este año de Ingeniero Petroquímico y Scott cumplió once hace un mes, ahorita están viviendo en Miami

-Y tú que haces por aquí…?

-Pues cumpliendo un capricho, además de que me dijeron que este año se inscribía una bella morena

-Estúpido

-Vamos Flammy tu sabes que es cierto

-Jajajaja Tú nunca cambiaras Tom –Reía Albert con ganas

-Chicos ya vieron que hora es –Grito Candy alarmada – Se nos a hacer tardísimo

-Mejor nos alistamos

-Bien, Archie y yo terminaremos el desayuno

-Tranquilos chicos vayan a arreglarse, yo los ayudo

-Gracias Albert eres lo máximo –Dijo Archie

-Vamos…

-Crei que nunca llegaríamos

-Sí pero igual llegamos 20 minutos tarde

-Tranquilos la primera clase es con Karen, probablemente tampoco viene hoy

-En eso te equivocas Candy, aquí estoy

-Uuppss hola profesora Klaise

-Hola Candy, veo que vienes tarde a mi clase, que nunca te puedes levantar temprano

-Oye en mi defensa yo si me levante temprano, además tú también vienes tarde

-Bueno ya ya…todos al salón

-Oye Candy ven un momento –Karen la llevo a un lugar apartado del salón- Tu hermano Albert como esta…?

-Jajaja bien, oye cuando te dignaras a conocerlo

-Este…Bueno algún día eso es seguro

-Vamos Karen, no estará soltero toda la vida

-Si yo sé pero es que me da pena

-Sabes que ven este fin de semana a cenar y no acepto un no por respuesta, ya me canse de esperar por ti, además mi hermano necesita una novia.

-Bueno, ya ve a sentarte.

-Buenos Días jóvenes bienvenidos al primer día de clases yo seré su profesora de Biología mi nombre es Karen Klaise.

-Aaaaaa –Bostezo Tom ruidosamente –Por fin, tengo un hambrón, ojala que den algo bueno en el comedor

-Oigan alguien vio a Candy –Pregunto Terry

-Después de Educación Física dijo que iba a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, que no tenía hambre

-Mmm, dentro de un rato los alcanzo tengo que hacer algo

-Amigo mío cuanto te extrañe, por fin tendremos un rato a solas tú y yo

-TERRY GRANDCHESTER…!

-Candy me asustaste crei que era alguna profesora

-Pues deberías de asustarte, quien te dio permiso de fumar en mi Colina

-Tuya...? –No veo tu nombre por ningún lado

-Cállate y ya bota ese cigarro

-Demonios, Dios mío porque te empeñas en hacerme dejar el vicio

-Dios es bueno contigo Terry, agradécele

-Seguro

-Oye no piensas comer…?

-No y tu…?

-Tampoco, sabes Terry, estuve pensando

-Tú piensas, eso es nuevo

-Ya déjame hablar, me gustaría formar una banda

-Una banda…?

-Si me gusta mucho cantar y bailar, pero no sé si las chicas querrán.

-No sabría que decirte, pero me imagino que si les vendes bien la idea, de seguro van a querer

-Tú crees…?

-Claro

-Oye y porque tú no formas una con los chicos

-Yop…?

-Claro asi tendremos competencia

-Oye me agrada tu idea…

-Entonces estás de acuerdo?

-No veo porque no

-Gracias Terry eres lo máximo, iré a hablar con Grey, adiós, y por favor no sigas fumando, ten te presto mi iPod

-Para qué...?

-Para que escuches música, obvio

-Ya lo se

-Asi ocupas tu tiempo y no te pones a fumar, la primera canción es mi preferida óyela.

-Ok ok

-Chao Terry

Terry encendió el IPod y para sorpresa de él la primera canción en sonar también era su preferida.

When the night, has come and the land is dark  
Y la Luna es la luz que brilla ante mí  
Miedo no, no tendré, oh I wont, no me asustare  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling stand by me oh stand by me  
Oh stand, junto a mí, junto a mí.

Y aunque las montañas o el cielo caiga  
No voy a preocuparme porque se  
Que tu estas, junto a mi  
No llorare , no llorare oh, I won't shed a tear  
Porque se, que tu estas junto a mi

And darling, darling stand by me oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me

"That's class right there"

And darling, darling stand by me oh stand by me  
Oh stand, junto a mí, junto a mí.

And darling, darling stand by me oh stand by me  
Oh stand, junto a mí, junto a mí.

"Come on, swag, too strong, whats my name, Prince Royce."

And darling, darling stand by me oh stand by me  
Oh stand, junto a mí, junto a mí.

**Bueno chicas (os) aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, gracias por esperarme lo que pasa es que no había tenido internet y como estábamos en carnavales ni loca salgo al centro, pero bueno dejémonos de excusas, muy pronto estaré actualizando, bay.**


End file.
